KlaineBook
by CocoHummel
Summary: Facebook   Desde Prom Queen
1. Prom Queen

**Situado luego del baile de graduación (Facebook)**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> está en una relación.

1 hour ago · _Privacy:_ · Like · comment

A **Kurt Hummel **le gusta esto

**Blaine Anderson**: Porque no aceptas mi solicitud? :(

**Kurt Hummel:** Porque soy malo

A** Puck N**. y a **dos personas** más le gusta esto

**Puck N.:** no tan malo como **Lauren Zisez**

**Laren Zizes: **Hey puckerman! Hoy dejé que seas mi pareja en el baile…

**Puck** **N.:** y mis siete minutos en el paraíso? :(

**Lauren Zizes:** Dije que era buena, no la madre Teresa de Calcuta

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> está en una relación con **Blaine Anderson.**

1 hour ago · _Privacy:_ · Like · comment

A **Blaine Anderson** y **20 personas** más les gusta esto.

**Mercedes Jones:** Por fin!

Anderson eres hombre muerto si no cuidas a mi bebé

A **Blaine Anderson** le gusta esto.

**Blaine Anderson**: Descuida :)

**Kurt Hummel**: Puedo cuidarme solo…

**Santana**: Claro… por eso corriste como una niñita a Dalton con sus estrictas "normas" no?

**Wes Warbler**: Dalton es lo mejor!

**Jeff Warbler**: Esta chica debería venir a hacer una guía turística…

Kurt Hummel: Pervertidos

A **Blaine Anderson** y **5 personas más** les gusta esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana López<strong> ahora es amiga de **Jeff Warbler **y** Wes Warbler**

56 minutes ago · _Privacy:_ · Like · comment

**Santana López**: son huérfanos que no tienen apellido?

A **Blaine Anderson y a David Warbler** le gusta esto

**Wes Warbler:** Santana es siempre así?

**Kurt Hummel**: Es Satanás en persona.

A **Blaine** **Anderson** y a **5** **personas** mas les gusta esto

**Rachel Berry****:**

One! You're biting my tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong> **Anderson** te felicito por pegarme una canción! Ahora no puedo dormirme…

40 minutes ago · _Privacy:_ · Like · comment

A **Blaine** **Anderson** le gusta esto

**Blaine** **Anderson**: Gracias?

**Kurt** **Hummel**: deja de persuadir a mi novio, no es de tu clase Rachel. Te conozco asique córtala

A **santana** **López**, **Mercedes** **Jones**, **Blaine** **Anderson** ya **9** **personas** **más** le gusta esto

**Santana** **López**: El hada tiene razón. Ah! Felicidades Hada por fin el Hobbit se decidió a hacerlo formal!

**Blaine** **Anderson**: Me encanta cuando dice MI NOVIO

A **kurt** **Hummel** y **7** **personas** **mas** les gusta esto

**Finn Hudson**: Andate con Jesse, Rachel…

**Santana** **López**: mejor me voy a dormir antes que sea muuuuy tarde. Me cansan

**Mercedes** **Jones**: También te queremos, Satanás.

A **10** **personas** les gusta esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany S.<strong> **Pierce**: ¿alguien me dice quien ganó la reina del Baile?

30 minutes ago · _Privacy:_ · Like · comment

A **mercedes** **Jones** le gusta esto

**Mercedes**: acabamos de venir del baile ¿ya se te olvidó?

**Brittany** **S.** **Pierce**: Hoy fue el baile?

**Mercedes** **Jones**: no tienes caso. Fue Kurt y Dave

**Brittany S. Pierce**: no entiendo… como?

**Kurt Hummel:** No lo puedo creer pero si… fui reina del Baile

A **Blaine Anderson** le gusta esto.

**Blaine Anderson**: siiiiii! El es mi rey

**Mercedes Jones:** Deja de ser tan romántico que voy a ir a patear tu trasero de bebé, Blaine.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Besé a otra mujer además de Santana?

**Kurt Hummel:** No soy mujer britt!

**Blaine Anderson: **¿Besaste a mi novio? :|

A **mercedes jones **le gusta esto

**Kurt Hummel: **Si… es una larga historia

**Brittany S. Pierce:** todos los de New directions se besaron

**Wes Warbler:** Después dicen que Dalton es un colegio pervertido…

A **Blaine Anderson** le gusta esto

**Mercedes Jones:** no le hagan caso, en serio.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong>

BEST PROM QUEEN EVER WOOOOO!

27 minutes ago · _Privacy:_ · Like · comment

A **Kurt Hummel** y a **9 personas** le gusta esto

**Kurt Hummel**: Lo mejor a lo ultimo 3

**Blaine Anderson: **Cuando estoy contigo todo es mejor

A **Kurt Hummel **le gusta esto

**Puck N.:** Consíganse una habitación

A **5 personas **les gusta esto

**Kurt Hummel:** CELOSOS

A **Blaine Anderson** le gusta esto

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong>

20 minutes ago · _Privacy:_ · Like · comment

Odio cuando mi hermano Kurt hace todas esas preparaciones para dormir pero lo que más odio es cuando Blaine lo llama. No hay forma que corten el teléfono. QUIERO DORMIR! Tuve un día horrible por culpa de ese estúpido de Jesse.

A **Jesse James St. James** le gusta esto

**Finn Hudson:** no te había bloqueado?

**Jesse St. James:** al parecer no…

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>

10 minutes ago · _Privacy:_ · Like · comment

Odio cuando Finn toma el teléfono de Kurt y lo corta. Ya lo extraño…

**Santana López:** P O L L E R U D O

**Blaine Anderson: **no te habías ido a dormir?

**Santa López:** Lo dije solo para que hobbits como tu no me molestaran.

**Blaine Anderson:** Buenas noches santana!

**Santana López: **no puede ser buena noche si sabes que **Dave Karofsky** el rey y tu solo eres el vallaso… kurt me ganó, no puedo creerlo.

* * *

><p>Esto es muy divertodo! si quieren que siga solo hay una forma para que yo lo haga...<p>

Reviews! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, espero que les guste! y recuerden que cada review es inpirador de seguir adelante con esto**

**Los quiero!**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> ha aceptado la solicitud de amistad de **Jesse St. James**

**Brittany S. Pierce: **ESPIAS!

**Santana** **López**: Los espías unidos, que raro…

**Blaine** **Anderson**: Es buena persona…

A **Jesse St. James **le gusta esto

**Santana** **López**: Y yo soy satanas

A **Kurt** **Hummel** y a **5** **personas** le gusta esto

**Kurt** **Hummel**: Blaine? Estas hablando enserio? Este tipo quiso sabotearnos para ganar!

**Blaine** **Anderson**: No sean malos, por ahí… se arrepintió?

**Santana** **López**: No, es mas fácil que Dave salga del closet que Jesse traidor se redima a tal punto.

A **Blaine** **Anderson** le gusta esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong> **Karofsky** ha publicado en el muro de **Santana** **López**:

Santana, Jacob me acaba de decir que tú dijiste algo sobre mí a ese marica petiso. Teníamos un trato…

A **santana** **López** le gusta esto.

Oh! Ahora tiemblo porque Dave me amenaza. No soy como cara de porcelana asique no te tengo miedo.

**Sue** **Sylvester** y **8** **personas** más le gusta esto.

**Dave Karofsky**: porque Sue comenta esto?

**Sue Sylvester**: porque eras tan estúpido como santana y dejas ver todo lo que publican sin que te tenga que agregar, já! Un punto para Sue. Y santana… santana "pechos" te copiaste de mi termino.

**Santana López:** "lo siento"

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> a Publicado en el muro de **Kurt Hummel**:

TE AMO, estoy en camino. En dos horas estoy en tu casa

A **Santana** y a **6** **personas** **mas** le gusta esto

**Santana Lopez:**Consíganse un hotel

**Puck N.**: COPIONA

A **Sue** **Sylvester** le gusta esto

**Sue** **Sylvester: **Santana copiona. Se te gastaron tus propios chistes?

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong> **Karofsky**:

No puedo creer que estos estúpidos de new Direction tengan facebook y todavía no me acepten.

A **Mr**. **Schue** le gusta esto

**Mr**. **Schue: **No entiendo facebook pero ninguno es estúpido y te puedo reportar

**Dave Karofsky**: basta! Voy a privatizar mi face! Los odio! Son peor que la mugre

A** Mercedes Jones **y** a 8 personas más **legustaesto

**Dave Karofsky**: aaay! Me hartaron.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong>

Esperando a Blaine Warbler para ir a cenar!

**Santana López:** te odio

**Kurt Hummel**: lo se. ¿Quién tiene reservaciones para el mejor restaurant de toda la ciudad? MOI!

**Santana Lopez: **CONSIGANSE UNA HABITACION.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: consíganse una, hasta mi gato y mis barbies tienen su propia cama.

**Mercedes Jones**: britt en serio a veces creo que sos de otro mundo…

**Brittany S. Pierce**: No sé la cigüeña dijo que yo era de este mundo…

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang<strong> ha etiquetado a **Blaine** **Anderson** y a **Kurt** **Hummel** en una **foto**

A **Mercedes** **Jones** y a **23** **personas** **mas** le gusta esto.

**Mercedes Jones**: Aaay! Estaban muy tiernos en el baile

**Brittany S. Pierce**: lo que tiene en la cabeza kurt es… es una corona?

**Mercedes Jones**: si, britt te acuerdas que te contamos que ganó?

**Santana López:** tenía que ser mía esa corona pero se ven asquerosamente lindos en esta foto.

**Sam Evans**: de perfil!

A ** Sam** **Evans** y a **6** **personas** **más** les gusta esto

**Tina Cohen Chang**: me emociono, quiero llorar. Por fin alguien digno para Kurt!

**Mike Chang**: que queres decir con eso? Te gusta Blaine?

**Mercedes Jones**: NO! No voy a presenciar celos d e nadie de ninguno de ustedes asique mejor ni comenten.

**Mr**. **Schue**: ese no es el líder Dalton? Debería venir a Mckinley un día… ah! Chicos mañana tengo una canción genial!

**Santana López: **No me diga! Jornal?

**Mr****. Schue**: exacto.

**Santana Lopez: **Mr. Schue? Porque ese nombre de facebook?

**Rachel Berry**: porque yo se lo hice. Él no sabía asique se lo hice para que podamos compartir cosas y asi estar atentos sobre los próximos temas musicales. Además si yo no me preocupo, las nacionales las perdemos.

**Santana**: bla, bla, bla. Además de aguantarte 6 horas tortuosas en el colegio tengo que bancarte acá? No, señor.

**Rachel** **Berry** : siendo inmune a todo sus cometarios yo digo que esta foto es hermosa. Son perfectos juntos.

**Kurt** **Hummel**: acabamos de venir de cenar y ustedes me llenan de notificaciones! Igual amo esta foto. A Blaine también le gusta.

**Santana López:** elfo y hada en una misma casa? Que hacen? Consiguieron habitación?

**Kurt** **Hummel**: tranquila, se que te preocupas por mi. Pero Blaine casi vive en mi casa desde siempre y es otro día mas que se queda a dormir.

**Wes Warbler**: pervertidos

A** Blaine Anderson** y 9 personas más les gusta esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong> **Hummel**, **Blaine** **Anderson** y **4** **personas** más han cambiado su foto de **perfil**.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong> **Hummel** ha escrito en el muro de **Blaine** **Anderson**.

_Blaine dejá de hablar dormido! No puedo dormirme asique te escribo para que lo leas luego. Te amo y gracias por todo. Todos los días son perfectos contigo, gracias por seguir siendo mi mejor amigo además de ser MI novio._

A **Blaine** **Anderson** le gusta esto.

**Blaine Anderson**: ay! hahahaha Perdón! Es que… que dije? Noooo! Que dije dormido amor? Perdón tengo el sueño pesado y a veces hablo… gracias también por todo, te amo. No puedo creer lo ciego que estaba.

A **kurt** **Hummel** le gusta esto

**Kurt Hummel:** Dijiste "te amo" y "ven aquí" asique te hice caso, te di un beso y me acosté contigo. Voy a cocinarle a papá antes que queme la casa,

A **Blaine Anderson** le gustas esto.

**Blaine Anderson**: Ah! Odio tener el sueño pesado.

**Santana Lopez:**NIQUI NIQUI  
><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong>: ¿?  
><strong>Santana López:<strong> que poco Sims que tenés.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = LOVE<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**TODO LO QUE PUDE HACER. TENGO FINAL EL LUNES. **

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> y **Sebastian Warbler** ahora son amigos.

Hace 36 segundos

A **Kurt Hummel **le gusta esto.

**Kurt Hummel:** Lo que uno se tiene que enterar…

**Blaine Anderson**: Cariño, no te pongas así…

**Kurt Hummel**: como? Estoy calmado. Si ve TU perfil se va a dar cuenta de QUIEN eres, Blaine Anderson.

A **Sebastian Warbler** le gusta esto.

**Sebastian Warbler:** Pero que es lo que veo! No, kurt, no. Yo no quiero pelear, saben que les deseo lo mejor! (:

A **Santana Lopez** le gusta esto.

**Santana Lopez:** no me quieras sacar el papel de satanas, maldito pichon desahuciado.

**Wes Warbler:** tranquila… nosotros te protegemos.

**Kurt Hummel:** PERVERTIDOS

A **Blaine Anderson** y **3 personas más** les gusta esto.

**Rory Flanagan**

Ser extranjero y tener a **Brittany****S.****Pierce** en la misma casa es algo que no deberían combinar.

A **santana****Lopez,** **Mercedes** **Jones**, **Blaine** **Anderson** les gusta esto.

**Santana****Lopez:**si tocas a mi chica, juro estirarte las orejas tanto que quedarás más gnomo de lo normal.

**Rory**** Flanagan****:**:s

**Blaine****Anderson:** Tranquilo. Santana solo grita, patalea pero es muy buena.

A**Santana****Lopez**le gusta esto.

**Santana****Lopez**: En la cama dirás….

**Kurt****Hummel:**Algo que jamás sabrá mi novio. Tuve suficiente con ver a mi actual novio y a Rachel borachos y besándose. Gracias.

**Rachel****Berry:** jajajajajaja ni me hagas recordar!

**Kurt Hummel:** Ni a mi. Vomito cada vez que lo recuerdo…

**Sue Sylvester**

Nunca he visto un perdedor tan grande que tenga una foto de su porcelona de bebé en su foto de perfil. MADURA **Burt Hummel.**

**Kurt Hummel: **No te metas con mi imagen era un bebé realmente hermoso, no puedes odiarme.

**Burt Hummel:** eh? No entiendo de que hablan. Perfil?

**Kurt Hummel: **Tranquilo papá ya te enseñaré eso en la segunda clase "Aprendiendo usar Fb"

**Sue Sylvester:** Y además no sabe usar facebook. Eres un gordinflon innecesario, Hummel. Tranquilo ya te aniquilaré! :D (yo) - X| (TU)

**Burt Hummel:** Enserio eres rara…

**Blaine Anderson** a **Kurt Hummel**.

Felices 9 meses mi amor! Gracias por hacerme tan feliz todos los dias. You are fuckin perfect to me 3

A **Kurt Hummel, Brittanny S. Pierce y 9 personas más** le gusta esto.

**Brittanny S. Pierce:** Van a tener un bebé. Yo le pedí uno a Santa… pero no sé si ha recibido mi carta.

**Blaine Anderson:** No, no, no! Nueve meses de novios santana. Es 15 recuerdas? Tuvimos esta charla hace unos meses…

**Kurt Hummel:** no… la charla nuevamente no!

**Santana Lopez:** Espero que no traumen a mi novia porque los mato malditos homosexuales!

**Kurt Hummel:** mira quien nos dice homosexuales, **Blaine Anderson.** La reina de la heterosexualidad.

A **Blaine Anderson** le gusta esto.

**Santana Lopez:** habló la reina de la graduación.

**Kurt Hummel:** Mejor cállate que voy a devolver mi regalo a Chanel.

**Santana** **lopez**: Dime que es algo rojo, dimelo! Está bien me callo.

A **kurt** **Hummel** le gusta esto.

**Kurt** **Hummel**: JAJAJAJA cómo eres santana!

**Wes** **Warbler**: ES DEBIL!

**Santana** **Lopez**: Y este otro gnomo? Siempre metiendose donde no lo llaman.

**Wes** **Warbler**: pero sé que te encanto.

A **Sebastian Warbler, David Warbler y 2 personas más** le gusta esto.

**Rachel Berry:**

Ganamos las seccionales!

A 32 personas le gusta esto.

**Sugar Motta****:**Perdon pero te recuerdo que ni siquera cantaste…

**Rachel Berry:** "Perdon pero te recuerdo que ni siquera cantaste" para ti también, querida.

**Mercedes Jones**: Por fin todas juntas en un mismo Glee! Extrañaba tanto y a la vez tan poco tu chillona voz, Berry….

**Rachel Berry:** Lo sé y yo a ti!

Tina Cohen-Chang a Mike Chang

Sabía que tu papá iba a cambiar de opinión!

A **9****personas** le gusta esto.

**Mike**** Chang**: GRACIAS! No sé que haría sin ti! Te amo

A Tina Cohen-Chang le gusta esto.

**Santana lopez: **

Esto de navidad me esta derritiendo.

A **kurt****Hummel****y****11****personas****más** le gusta esto.

**Kurt****Hummel:** Sabía que era un muñeco de nieve! Fría pero, al fin y al cabo, agua.

**Sue****Sylvester:** tus Siliconas se derritieron también cheerio?

**Rory**** Flanagan****:** Prefiero ser gnomo antes que agua!

**Santana****Lopez**: Brittany prendió la calefacción y no sabemos apagarla. Eso es todo, chicos. No desaparecerme hasta dentro de un par de años…


End file.
